


A Fight For Another Time

by Anonymous



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Matt is Pissed at his Boyfriends. Mitch fights back. Auston (once again) holds them togeather.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this ends like there could be a second part. Don't count on that happening.

Matt didn’t get mad at his boyfriends very often. Sometimes they left stuff out, or wouldn’t make dinner but usually, usually that just caused mild irritation. Tonight though, tonight he was pissed. Auston and Mitch were chattering on in the back like everything was okay like they hadn’t done something so stupid. 

When they got in to the house Mitch and Auston kicked their shoes off still laughing at something one of them had said “I’ll make sandwiches or something” Auston said but Matt caught his wrist. Both Auston and Mitch stopped laughing. 

“Matt? Are you okay?” Mitch asked the smile slowly falling from his lips.

“Am I okay?”

“guess not what’s wrong?” Matt sighed but Mitch kept on “look, I know we lost and it sucks but–“ 

“shut up.” Matt snapped and Mitch took a step back right in to Auston’s chest. “Just, I need you both to be quiet right now.” 

“Not unless you tell us what’s going on” Auston had an arm around Mitch and Matt sighed again. 

“I’m upset at both of you –“ 

“we didn’t—“ 

“Don’t you dare say that Mitch, don’t you dare.” 

“Then what did we do?” 

“You don’t know? Really?” Matt shook his head. “you could have gotten hurt” 

“What are you talking about?” Auston’s brows were furrowed, he ran a hand though his hair. 

“That little fight you two got in to? What were you thinking?” 

“Oh come on Marty, that’s not fair when you do the same every night.” 

“Yeah I do Mitch but that’s my job,” Matt shoved his hands in his pockets and shook his head. “You could have gotten hurt” 

“Yeah well we play a sport that involves getting ran in to for a living so that’s a given.” 

“Auston don’t do that I’m not happy with you either,” Matt snapped and got an eye roll in return 

“Because it’s my fault he wanted to hit me huh?” 

“No but it sure as hell is your fault you left Mitch to deal with this on his own.” 

“You were just on Mitch about how he shouldn’t have been fighting.” 

“That doesn’t mean you LEAVE HIM TO GET HURT.” 

Auston shook his head and tugged Mitch in to the kitchen. “I’m going to at least make myself a sandwich. Matt why don’t you go get changed, Mitch you too, and then we can eat and talk about this.” 

Matt took a breath but nodded. Auston was right, it would give him a chance to calm down to not be so angry at them. They got changed in silence but Matt could feel Mitch’s defensive energy, like he was going to snap if Matt said anything. they passed Auston on their way to the kitchen there three turkey sandwiches made each one just a bit different. Matt smiled Auston might be the youngest of all of them but he was often the buffer between Mitch’s immaturity and Matt’s….what ever Matt was. 

“Do you want chocolate milk?” Matt asked standing at the fridge. 

“Is yes the right answer?” Mitch spit back. 

“Come on Mitch, don’t be like that.” 

“Like what? I don’t even know what I did wrong.” Matt slammed the fridge door closed at that.

“You know damn well what it was, he’s bigger than you, hell Auston is bigger than you, and Auston agrees, you shouldn’t have gotten in to that fight, it was a dumb move, you’re small and—“ 

“Don’t, don’t use my size against me like that don’t be like- like everyone else.” 

“I left for not even two minutes and you two can’t stop fighting? Come on.” Auston said picking up his sandwich and sitting down at the table

“Tell me you don’t agree with him Auston, you can’t possibly be on his side.” Mitch said he looked like he might cry. 

“When did I say I agreed with him.” 

“You said you would rather it be you than him in the fight,” Matt said almost smug and Auston sighed. 

“Yeah of course I did, I don’t wanna see my boyfriend hurt. But that doesn’t mean I don’t think he should get in a fight. He’s a big boy Matt he can take care of himself.” 

“Except he can’t, he can’t take care of himself and I saw that to night I—fuck you two are so young you think you’re invincible. You know damn well why I’m on the team, I’m here to protect you two. You saw what happened to McDavid, you know it happened on purpose and the same thing could happen to either of you two. You guys are making some of these veterans look like it’s their rookie season, you’re making fools out of some of the best hockey players in the world. There are guys in this league who wouldn’t think twice about breaking your collar bone. Hell that wrist injury of Gaudreau's was probably on purpose. Don’t make my job any harder than it has to be.” 

“Oh so now it’s about yo—“ Mitch started, Matt shoved off the fridge and stood up to his full height.

“If you get hurt, if one of you gets hurt I have to get in there, I don’t love getting punched you know, and I really don’t like seeing my boyfriends get hurt, so if you could please—“ 

“Oh yeah and I really love watching my boyfriends get hurt. What did you want me to do just let Auston deal with it?”

“Well, yeah he’s bigger than you it would have been a much better match and—“ 

“You know damn well he doesn’t like fighting.” Auston shook his head. 

“Can you two please just, stop, for one second, just stop tearing in to each other and lets actually talk about this.” 

“what is there to talk about?” Matt asked his voice raising “Mitch got in to something he shouldn’t have and you left him out to dry.” 

“He doesn't like fighting that’s not his fault, and like you said, guys are just waiting to hurt him, he shouldn’t be in fights.” 

“Mitch, they think the same about you, maybe even more so after this last month or so, you’ve been on fire and—“ 

“Stop it both of you.” Auston’s face was set, his sandwich untouched. “Stop it ,you aren’t getting anywhere you’re just yelling. Matt, you’re upset that Mitch got involved in the fight, and I understand, I worry about him too, but he’s not, Mitch isn’t tiny. Mitch you’re not a big guy and you’re carrying this team right now, you need to be careful now—“ 

“So I should have just let him hammer away at you?”

“Oh come on Mitch, JVR was there, Mo was there, Bozie was there” Matt started in. 

“They were all tangled up in—“ 

“The refs would have—

“Please you guys please stop this, stop.” Auston sounded desperate enough that both Mitch and Matt looked over at him. “Please just, if you can’t have this conversation tonight that’s fine. Matt you can have your apartment and I’ll go back to my place and Mitch will go to his or we can all just sleep separately or, whatever, just, you both need to stop” 

“I’m still angry at you both.” 

Auston sighed “why, tell us why with out being an ass about it.” 

Matt took a breath and sat down across from Auston. “I don’t think Mitch should have gotten in to that fight, I think it was reckless and unneeded. I understand why you did it Mitch but I don’t think it should have happened. Auston I don’t think you should have just left Mitch, I’m not, I’m not saying you’re too small to play or anything Mitch but, you’re not big, I’m sorry you’re just, not a big guy and Auston could have handled it, it was a better match for Auston and I know you don’t like fights Auston but Mitch is your boyfriend, your friend, your teammate, you should have been there for him like he was for you. I don’t think I’m angry that you two did these things but that you don’t care. You don’t seem to care that you could have gotten hurt Mitch and Auston, Auston you don’t seem to care that you just left your teammate to get hurt. That’s why I’m angry” 

Mitch sat down sighing. And Auston smiled at him. “Your turn.” 

“I don’t like that you, it was, you just started yelling” Matt opened his mouth but Mitch was faster “Okay not yelling but it was like you were yelling and then you, I know I’m small I know I am but I’m not that small, I’m not even the smallest guy in the league and, other teams, they don’t care that I’m small, it’s just a matter of time before someone lays in to ME like that and….at the beginning of the season Prusty, he showed me how to defend my self.”

“Mitchy, defending yourself is a lot different than—“ Matt's voice was soft, full of concern. 

“I know, I know it is but, it was Matty, he was trying to hurt Matty. Matt, the only reason I don’t jump in when you have a fight is because I’m not on the ice. I don’t, it’s really hard to watch. I know I know how much fighting scares Auston and he was right there, right in the middle of it I couldn’t just, let it go. I had to try.” Mitch was crying and Auston smiled softly, before he could reach out for Mitch though Matt was standing up and pulling him in to a hug. 

“I was scared for you, I don’t want to see you get hurt. I’m sorry I was an asshole about it.” 

“I’m sorry I was a jerk about it too. I just, I don’t like feeling helpless.” Matt kissed the top of his head and then smiled down at Auston. 

“Bed time?” Matt looked down at Mitch who nodded.

“I’m going to finish eating first but you two go, I’ll clean up.” 

“You sure?” Matt asked, Auston just nodded. “Okay,” he reached over, pulled Auston in to a hug and kissed his forehead. Mitch wiggled out from under Matt’s arm to hug Auston, he stood up on his tiptoes to kiss Auston’s cheek before taking Matt’s outstretched hand and going to the bed room. 

Auston finished his sandwich quietly before cleaning up. Neither Matt not Mitch had eaten much of their sandwiches, Auston sighed, it wasn’t like he had expected them to say thank you, not when they were yelling at each other like they were, but it would have been nice. He turned the light off before heading up stares. He found Matt and Mitch in Matt’s bed. Matt was probably already asleep, Mitch half way there. Auston pulled the covers back and laid down next to Mitch. Mitch shifted just a bit, enough to press his cold toes against Auston’s shins. Auston just pulled Mitch close and closed his eyes. 

‘Next time they’ll solve their own fight’ was the last thought Auston had before falling asleep.


End file.
